


01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110

by shadowdx118



Category: Mother 3
Genre: (Mostly because I couldn't help mentioning something important), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what I hoped to accomplish by writing this, but hey, here's a headcanon on what happened to the Masked Man and why he has no-- *shot* Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was just a random thing I wrote in 20 some minutes. I did not really bother doing much detail. Sorry for it's laziness...

The Commander walked down to the dining hall. He never actually ate down there, but he still enjoyed being there for the sake of seeing all of his soldiers talking. It was a kind of refreshing experience.  The Commander was about to walk in when a colonel blocked his path.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

“I’m sorry, Commander, but direct orders from the King demand that you are no longer permitted to enter the dining hall with the other soldiers.”

“That is the most ridiculous order I have ever heard.” The Commander tried to push past the colonel.

“Sir, I’d advise against you entering.”

“And I’m telling you this as your commander, I am going in, and nothing can stop me.”

“Sir, please!”

The Commander pushed past the colonel and entered the dining hall. Before he even got much of a thought, Porky’s voice shouted over his com link, “What the hey do you think you’re doing, Commander?”

“I’m trying to enjoy a lunch break, my King.” He replied over the com.

“You? Ha! Hahahaha! Oh, I did not know the good doctor programmed you with any kind of comedy capabilities! Come up to my throne room now. Ah hahaha!” The king’s voice dissolved into a fit of coughs before the connection died.

The Commander turned and he walked out and to the nearest elevator and travelled up to the top floor. There, Porky’s Porkybot was awaiting him. The Pig King never showed his real face, not even to the Commander, but from what Dr. Andonuts has told him, the Porkybots are very close representations of what he used to look like.

“Tell me, Commander, why do you insist on going down to the dining hall, even though you have no need to eat?”

“Sir, I only desire to be with my soldiers, it’s so I can have more control over them.”

“Oh, and how will it help?”

“Well, sir, I see that only being feared my not always be the best way to keep control over an army, so I sought another method as well. I still am very well-respected and feared in the army, however being liked is also something that I believe will also keep any others in line.”

“And so you are trying to be human and kind?”

“Well, in a sense, yes, sir.”

“That is not what you were designed for, Commander!”

“S-sir?”

“You are supposed to be emotionless, ruthless, cold and calculating!”

“I-”

“Do not speak. Listen to my words: you are not human. Do you hear me?”

“Sir, I-”

“Do you hear me?”

“I... no...”

“No?”

“No, I am human! I know I am!” The Commander snapped.

“Who has been filling your head with ideas?”

“No one, but I am human and very much alive!”

“You are a mechanical chimera. A monster! A lifeless monster!”

“I am still alive! I know I am still alive. I can feel it...”

“You are not supposed to feel anything! I will contact Dr. Andonuts, it seems his ‘robot’ thinks it’s still a person.”

“I am a person! You can’t tell me otherwise!”

“You are dead! You were killed by another chimera, and it was by Master Porky’s good will that you are still alive now. And right now, the very fact you know how to use PK Love is the only thing that is keeping me from breaking my disobedient, little toy.”

“Well, if you are so inclined on destroying me, then just end it, damn it!”

“Watch your mouth, Commander. I just might.”

“I dare you.”

“Very well, you will be reset once more, and this time, I’ll make sure you stay silent and obedient.”

“I’d like to see you try.” The Commander drew his sword.

“Guards, the Commander is displaying treacherous actions, remove him and return him to the lab for rewriting.”

Several Pigmasks ran into the room. All of them armed.

“I’ll fight all of you!” The Commander flourished his blade and struck down several with a massive bolt of lightning. He proceeded to follow up with PK Love α.  He swiftly moved around the Pigmasks, swinging his sword and firing his arm-canon, but slowly, he was running out of psychic energy. Slowly, the Commander began to feel a little fatigued. The Pigmasks jumped on this opportunity and held him down.

“No... You can’t... I won’t let you.” He groaned weakly before losing consciousness.

The Pigmasks brought him down to Dr. Andonuts.

“Oh, dear, what do we have here?” He asked, pushing his glasses up.

“It’s the Commander, Dr. Andonuts. Porky requires that you adjust him.”

“Did he specify?”

A voice echoed over the intercom, “Actually, I’d like to have him blanked. An obedient, little slave.”

“Porky, are you sure? He’s still clinging to life. The boy is still alive.”

“Then fix that! Remove his heart, if you must! In fact, do just that! And give him sharp teeth and wings. Make him cooler, tougher, badder! Do it!”

“He’s a living human, Porky, I just can’t do that.”

“Maybe not, but what would Jeff think?”

Dr. Andonuts blinked. “Leave him out of this, don’t even try to go back and harm him.”

“Then you’ll do as I command.”

“Yes, sir.” Porky then hung up from the intercom.

Dr. Andonuts waved the Pigmasks away. He hovered over the Commander. “I’m sorry, Claus...”

Without another word Dr. Andonuts went to work and began his operation.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the massive wall of dialogue between the Commander and Porky. I specialize in walls of dialogue.  
> I kind of did not intend to turn it into a headcanon, it was supposed to just be the Commander protesting on his humanity. I failed at that  
> Also this was largely inspired by this one Doctor Who episode "The Dalek Asylum" (If you've seen the episode, you'd understand why.^^u)  
> Oh and, sorry for the crappy ending. I kind of didn't know how to end ^^u


End file.
